A Little Bump on the Head
by yukinataangel
Summary: "Well Hinata, it's just a little bump on the head" said Sakura. My first Toshiro and Hinata story! 1 of 3 I'm suppose to complete.


Hello everyone, It's me with Toshiro and Hinata's first one-shot together! Sorry for the really late update. I'm having too much fun and being too lazy. Please forgive me!

Hitsu: It's about time!

Me: Of course this only one of the three I need to do. Therefore I will only update Vocaloid Hinata and write the HitsuHina one-shots.(Unless I get a great idea)

Hina: That's a great plan Yuki-chan

Hitsu: As long as you keep your word to it I won't smack you

Me: Alrighty then, to the disclaimer

HitsuHina: yukinataangel does not own Naruto or Bleach

Me: If I did, these stories would be on TV

Toshiro sighed. "I can't believe you followed us here"

"I didn't follow you guys; Hinata invited me, right Hina-chan?" Matsumoto responded

"Sorry Toshiro, she sounded like she wanted to go with us. I'm sorry." Hinata confessed.

Toshiro sighed again."It's fine, Hinata. It's Rangiku's fault anyway."

Matsumoto gasped."How could you captain? I got early just to make sure you and Hinata's date perfectly! I'm hurt."

Hinata started to blush from Rangiku's comment. Toshiro just sighed. (AGAIN!)

As they were on their way to the Haruno Bakery, they saw Ichigo and Rukia.

Hitsu: I thought you said this was about me and Hinata

Me: I did, but that doesn't you have to complain about it

Hitsu:*pouts*

"Hey guys, how's it goin'?" greeted Ichigo. Rukia just waved to them.

Matsumoto grinned."Well, Shiro-chan and Hina-chan are going to be all lovey dovey on their first date today, at the Haruno Bakery."

"What the hell, Matsumoto?" Toshiro shouted completely mortified, with a blush clear on his cheeks. Hinata didn't look too good either. In fact, she looked like she was going to-THUMP!-faint…

"Hinata, are you o.k.? See what you did Matsumoto?" scolded Toshiro trying to wake Hinata up.

"Let's take her to the Haruno Bakery", suggested Rukia,"I hear they're just as good as medics as they are bakers." Toshiro thanked them as they made their way to the Haruno Bakery.

**Hinata P.O.V.**

I feel like such an idiot. How could I have fainted in the middle of the street? I groaned from the pain coming from the top of my head.

I woke up and opened my eyes to see Ichigo, Rukia, Matsumoto, Toshiro, Sakura from the Haruno Bakery.

"Umm…hi?" I said lamely. Suddenly I was squished by Matsumoto's chest. I begged her too release me while gasping for air. She finally released me and I was able to breathe again.

"Ahem," Sakura cleared her voice ", Well it's good to see you're doing fine . You have no major injuries; all you have is just a little bump on the head. Put some ice on it and you'll be fine in no time."

I was relieved to hear that. Hopefully, it won't take too long for me to heal up.

"For now, Hinata, you can lie down on the couch and rest easy. As for the rest of you, you can grab a bite to eat before you leave." Sakura said.

Everyone nodded their heads in agreement to get some food.

Normal P.O.V.

As Rangiku, Ichigo, Rukia, and Sakura left, Hitsugaya got up and sat next to Hinata on the couch in silence. Hinata shifted from the discomfort of the silence. She opened her mouth to speak, but was cut off.

"Why do you always do such stupid things?" Hitsugaya finally spoke. Hinata was kind of surprised of his question. She surely thought that he would-WHACK!

"You're always getting yourself into trouble!" He yelled while whacking her with the hilt of Hyourinmaru. Hinata rubbed head from the second lump she has earned from the day.

"I'm s-sorry I r-ruined our f-first d-date Toshiro." She apologized while looking down and poking her fingers together.

Me: Some habits will never go away *sigh*

Hitsu: Why am I the bad guy here?

Me: Maybe if you stop talking you'll see how you make up for what you did!

Hitsugaya looked at her and realized his mistake. He put Hyourinmaru away wherever he got it from.

Me: Ohhh, magic!

He patted her head and kissed both of the lumps on her head. Hinata blushed furiously. His arms then wrapped around her and whispered in her ear with a blush on his cheeks, "I'm sorry about yelling and hitting you. Will you forgive me?" Hinata blush more at the contact and nodded her. Hitsugaya released her and had a small smile on his face.

"So are you guys just going to stare at each other like that or are you going to eat something?" questioned Ichigo holding a piece of strawberry shortcake at the doorway.

Me: Wow…what coincidence.

They both whipped their heads in the opposite direction of Ichigo trying to hide their blushes. Hitsugaya then recovered and said he would come back with something for Hinata to eat. He took Ichigo with him as he left

When he came back he had a tray filled with plates of triple fudge cake, three cinnamon rolls, and some milk.

Me: Yum!

Hinata looked at Toshiro in awe of the food was holding on the tray. He set it on the table next to the couch and took the plate of cake and sat next to Hinata.

"Open your mouth" Toshiro commanded in a calm tone. Hinata blushed from the order given.

"Toshiro…I um…I think I can do it myself." She spoke nervously. Toshiro frowned at her noncooperation.

"Open your mouth, Hinata." He ordered with more force. Hinata realized he was not going to back down until she did what she was told, so she did exactly what he said.

Hinata P.O.V.

I opened my mouth wide enough for the food and closed my eyes, but I didn't feel a spoon of chocolate in my mouth. Instead, it felt like something **wet** and chocolatey went in my mouth. I curiously opened my eyes to find Toshiro kissing me. I saw that his cheeks were red and I felt mine beginning to feel hot. He finally let go, after what seemed like minutes.

"Are you feeling better?" He asked with small smile. I was a little bit surprised, but regained my composure.

"Yes…and thank you for the cake" I said tasting the sugary chocolate in my teeth. Toshiro's cheeks went pink from embarrassment.

"Would you like some more?" He asked with a slightly larger smile on his face. I smiled as well.

"Yes, I would like that." I replied looking into his turquoise eyes. He looked at me with the same emotion as myself.

Love.

"Awwwwww, that's so CUTE!" Said the voice from the door. Toshiro gave an irritated look as he yelled.

"MATSUMOTO!"

Me: Well that was nice.

Hitsu: I was okay.

Me: When you become a professional editor, that's when I want you to criticize my stories.

Hina: I thought it was very good Yuki!

Me: At least someone appreciates my work.

Hitsu: Shut up.

Me: Thank you for reading. Please review and tell me what you think. I accept constructive criticism, but please, no flames. I also need ideas for the next one-shot I will write. I will try to update "Vocaloid Hinata" as fast as I can so please don't be mad at me. Thank you for your help and reviews!

HitsuHina: Thank You very Much!


End file.
